Love' Triangle
by wak34
Summary: The seniors come back to Mckinley for the year. What could go wrong in a school year for the Santana, Quinn, and Brittany 'Love Triangle? A lot. A lot could go on.
1. Chapter 1

A Surprise Visit.

On a warm and bright day at Mckinley High School, Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray walk hand in hand towards the schools' glee club. Santana happier than ever, drags Quinn inside before she starts talking to Sam Evans. "Hey, bitches. You didn't start the party without us, right?" Everyone's eyes grow wide and wonder why Santana and Quinn are holding hands. Brittany, jealous, walks up to Quinn to ask her what's going on.

"Oh, I see. You're jealous that I'm dating Santana." Quinn giggles. Brittany slaps Quinn point blank on her cheek. Quinn's right side of her face now dark red, looks pissed. "What the hell was that for?" Quinn yells at Brittany. Brittany slowly walks away in her blue skirt and t-shirt, making Quinn wonder if she still has feelings for Santana. Quinn, walking up to Santana, thinks of a great idea as an evil smirk comes upon her face. When Quinn reaches Santana she starts to force herself on Santana. Santana, fairly surprised, pushes Quinn off her.

"What's your problem? I thought that you wanted to keep things a secret for awhile?" Santana asks in a whisper. Quinn looks over at Brittany. Brittany is staring right back at her with her glimmering eyes and her shimmering hair in the cheap light of the Glee clubs' room. "Oh, gosh. What am I thinking? Brittany can never win back Santana. Santana is mine, and mine only." Quinn says to herself. Quinn walks up to her old friends to see how they're doing. Finn, Artie, Sam, Kurt, Blaine, Tina, Mike. Oh, she's thrilled, everyone and everyone's there to stay. Even Brittany. Gosh, just the thought of Brittany makes me sick. I have to do something so that Santana wants her back.

Brittany, now hugging Santana goodbye, gives Quinn a devilish look and mouths, "She's mine, bitch."


	2. Chapter 2

A Night to Forget

As the clock strikes 3:20, the new Glee club and old Glee club head to where they will be staying to spend their time together for the rest of the school year. Santana grabs Quinn's hand and leads her to their room. 6A; floor 6, first room, Right across from Brittany's hotel room. Quinn unpacks her big, light brown duffle bag and puts her year's worth of clothes in the small drawers. Santana is in the bathroom taking off makeup to put on more, but different makeup.

"What's the point of that, when you can save time by keeping that makeup on?" Quinn asks Santana from across the dark and wide room. Santana doesn't respond. Quinn puts on a red dress and lipstick to get ready to go to a club with the rest of the group. Quinn, trying to balance in her new heels, walks out of her barely lit hotel room only to find Brittany getting ready to knock on their door. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Quinn asks Brittany quietly.

"Well, If I get lucky tonight I'll be doing your girlfriend," Brittany smiles. Brittany goes for the doorknob, but is pushed back by Quinn. A loud thump echoes through the hallway as Brittany's back hits her white door. "If you so as much touch her hair, you're dead," Quinn slowly says in Brittany's pale face. Quinn pushes Brittany against the door once more to prove her point. Quinn then slowly heads for the stairs fixing her hair as she walks at a very slow pace. "Well, then I guess people will be hearing someone's secret tonight, won't they?" Brittany shouts across the hall. Quinn freezes, her hands in her hair shaking which are ruining her nicely curled hair, her legs shivering from all the humiliation that she could imagine, her eyes open wide, able to see every possible thing her mom would say and do to her.

"What do you want, Brittany?" Quinn asks very slowly. Quinn can hear Brittany's footsteps coming up in a steady rhythm, not helping comfort her, but it sure is catchy. Brittany grabs Quinn's shoulders and hears Quinn breathing hard. Quinn swallows hard, wondering what Brittany wants. Brittany slowly opens her mouth and she begins to talk with glimmering lips. "I want you," Brittany whispers in Quinn's ear. Quinn tenses up and tries to talk. "Why?" Quinn asks in a hushed voice.

"If I can't have Santana, I want somebody. So, I want you."Brittany says.


	3. Chapter 3

A Night to Forget pt.2

Quinn quickly turns around to come face to face with Brittany her worst enemy, yet somehow her friend in a way. "What do you want from me?" Quinn demands. Brittany grabs Quinn's hands, "I told you, I want you." Quinn's hands start sweating from trying to make a quick decision so she can stop making eye contact with Brittany. "Fine. On one condition though," Quinn agrees. Brittany gets closer Quinn, and nods her head. "Don't tell Santana though, okay?" Brittany is hesitant, but soon agrees. Brittany leans into kiss Quinn.

"Later, girlfriend," Brittany says with an innocent look on her face. Santana walks out of the room. "Aw, that's so sweet you wanted all this time for me? You're the best girlfriend ever. I love you," Santana says to Quinn. Santana locks arms with Quinn. Oh, gosh. What have I gotten myself into? I'm dead no matter what I do. It's between holding onto Santana or holding onto my family. Quinn thinks to herself while Santana is talking about shoes and whatnot. Soon, they get to the club. Bright lights, alcohol everywhere, and music blasting everywhere you go. Nothing could ruin this night, or at least that's what I hope.

Later that night, Quinn and Santana are dancing with drinks in their hand. Brittany glaring sweetly at Quinn soon goes up to them and asks Santana if she can dance with Quinn, she agrees. "Listen, Honey, you're mine now. Get it? And also, you're staying in my room tonight." "What?!" Quinn screams. "I am not sleeping with you tonight." "Fine, if you insist on playing hard to get, there will be consequences," Brittany whispers. Quinn throws her drink on Brittany and runs to get Santana. "What the hell, this is my nicest dress. You just fucking ruined it!" Brittany yells. "Oh, don't you forget tonight, you have a lot of explaining to do for your mom soon, so just be prepared." Brittany shrieks. As it gets deeper and deeper into the night, Quinn fills herself up on drinks with Santana to get rid of the guilt. I just want to forget, just let me forget Quinn thinks.


	4. Chapter 4

Breathing helps a lot.

Quinn lies awake staring at the spotted, white ceiling by Santana. As she is trying to figure out how she got to her room, she starts feeling around and soon finds a spot covered with what feels to be, putty chunks. Quinn looks down only to see that she has put her hand in brown, chunky vomit. She yelps and ends up waving her hand around to get it off, but instead gets the vomit on her face and body. The now disgusted girl runs to the bathroom to wash off her hands and face. Quinn quickly looks to see if she had awakened Santana. Thankfully, she had not. Quinn then throws off her torn dress on the cold tiled bathroom floor. When trying to get in the shower, she hears a loud knock at the door. She can only imagine the worst. Santana instead goes to answer the door in her gray sweats and red tank top.

"Oh, hell no, where is Quinn? Tell me now, Santana." Brittany yells in a harsh tone making Santana get an uneasy vibe.

"She's in the shower. Why do you ask?" Santana says as gesturing for Brittany to come inside. Brittany walks in to see Quinn starting her shower. Brittany walks towards a confused Quinn.

"What do you want now, Brittany?" Quinn asks impatiently. "Your mom is waiting for you in the parking garage. She really wants to see you, to talk to you about, oh, well you already know what." Brittany says while pointing to the filthy and dark garage across the street. Quinn puts her clothes on as quickly as she can. Then, realizing she has no shoes on quickly puts on her hells she was wearing last night. Quinn tries running, but instead finds that she is tripping constantly. Quinn finally makes it to the garage. "Hey, mom. Uh, what are you doing here?" Quinn asks while breathing heavily.

"Brittany said that you dropped out of college, and that I could find you here. Is that true, Quinn?" Her mother asks with a concerned look on her face. Quinn shakes her head left to right very quickly. "Well, I guess I should be on my way then. It was nice talking to you." Her mom says while getting into her car. She pulls away out of the mucky garage, almost running over Quinn. As soon as her mom has left the garage, Quinn hears very faint footsteps coming from behind her. She turns around only to find Brittany walking slowly toward her. Quinn, now scared out of her mind, starts running to the elevator. Brittany is now running toward Quinn with a very serious look on her face. Quinn is now panicking, so she heads toward an aluminum trash can nearby her. With tears in her eyes, Quinn grabs the top of the trashcan and throws the top at Brittany like she would do with a Frisbee. Brittany falls to the hard cement floor. Quinn sees Brittany's arms twitching, so she thinks that hitting her once more would stop that. As Quinn does that, she sees blood spew for Brittany's arm. Quinn stops quickly and starts to cry her eyes out. Knowing that she will get in much trouble, Quinn runs back to her room crying her eyes out with blood on her face and dress. When she thinks everything is going to go all well, she stops crying but then runs into hotel security. Quinn faints at the shock of it. "Excuse me, miss! Please, just breathe."Are the last words she hears before passing completely out.

A/N: I know that this is not a good story, so if you could give me some suggestions on what to do with the story, then that would be great. In addition, if some of you could leave some reviews it would be great to hear your opinions on it so far, reviews both good and bad would help me a lot. I hope that most of you are enjoying the story so far, so thank you for your time.


	5. Chapter 5

Quinn awakes in a hospital bed. She slowly looks around the room and notices a face, Santana.

"Q? You finally woke up. Great, now we just have to find Britt-Britt. You didn't tell her that you were playing hide and seek with her, did you? 'Cause if you did I will go all lima heights on your ass." Santana teased. Quinn shifted awkwardly to face Santana. Quinn suddenly remembered Brittany. How was she supposed to tell Santana that she had hurt poor innocent Brittany? And how was she supposed to make Santana believe that it really happened the way it did? Quinn began to talk without realizing it.

"San, I hurt Brittany. I'm so sorry. I-I was just so scared." Quinn mumbled under her breath. Santana looked confused. Santana reached for Quinn's shaking arm.

"Did you say something? I saw your mouth move, but I didn't hear anything." Santana said in a surprisingly calm tone.

"I said that I hur…"Quinn nearly screamed, but was interrupted by a policeman and a doctor entering the room. Santana once again looked at Quinn confused as ever. The police officer was holding a picture of a blond girl that looked very similar to Brittany. Quinn looked very frightened and hoped that Santana wouldn't notice the guilt in her eyes. Luckily, Santana was too distracted in her own thoughts of wondering what might have happened to Brittany.

"Sorry to bother you girls today."The officer began in a husky voice his eyes never leaving Quinn's, "A man found a girl with blood gushing out her arm and her hand broken. It has come to my knowledge that you girls are friends with the victim. If you don't mind, I would like to ask you ladies a couple of questions?" The officer closed the door.

"Sure I don't mind. But just keep it slow, my girlfriend doesn't seem to be doing too well." Santana answers in a concerned tone. The officer makes his way over to the chair on the other side of Quinn. He pulls out a notepad and pen. "So, Quinn. It has come to my knowledge that you were the last to see ?" The officer asks already knowing the answer.

"Yes, officer, but how did you know that?" Quinn asks in a panicked voice. Her eyes grow big and she tenses up, the officer picks up on this and exams her facial expression.

"Don't worry about it. I mean it's not like you were the one who hurt Brittany. She's one of your best friends, that's absurd." The officer laughs, which earns him a glare from Santana.

"Excuse me, but aren't you supposed to be serious about these things?" Santana snaps. Quinn pulls on Santana's arm and tries to bury her face in the hospital bed sheets. Santana looks down and realizes that Quinn is uncomfortable. "I think that it would be best if you leave." Santana says, rushing the officer outside the cramped room.

"San, could you ever forgive someone for doing that to Brittany?" Quinn asks her in a muffled voice from under the covers.

Santana takes a minute to respond to this question, while walking back over to the bed. "Of course not. She is one of my best friends, I would never forgive them and I won't forgive them." Santana answers. Quinn is quick to change the subject. "I love you, San." Quinn says sweetly. Santana smirks, walking over and getting on the bed.

"I love you, too." Santana says as she lays next to Quinn and pulls her into a slow, but long kiss.


End file.
